Typically, vehicle side airbag assemblies are mounted inside the seat assembly on a seat backframe component, or mounted on the outside of the seat trim cover.
Side airbag modules mounted to a seat backframe within the trim cover and foam cushion may be problematic because the deploying airbag may cause destruction of the foam and trim cover material. Also, the strength of the trim cover material and inconsistencies in manufacturing may result in variances in the airbag deployment path.
Side airbag modules mounted outside of the seat trim cover are undesirable for aesthetic reasons, and also because they take up passenger compartment space.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a side airbag system which includes an airbag module disposed within the seat assembly, such that the airbag is deployable in a manner in which the deployment path is predictable and repeatable, and the foam cushion and trim cover material are not fragmented and destroyed.